Certain methods and systems have previously been used for providing broadband communications to locations in hostile environments. Some such systems rely on wireless RF (“WiFi”) communications. Other such systems rely on fiber optic or other dedicated cabling.
Survivability in cases of disaster and the ability to operate for extended periods of time in harsh conditions are concerns for users of communications applications in hostile environments. Specifically, the dedicated cabling and the wireless communications hardware employed by current underground communications systems are easily damaged and are ill suited for long term use in adverse conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for robust systems, methods and devices that enable broadband communications to, from, and between locations in hostile environments. Specifically, a need exists for a system providing broadband communications to locations in hostile environments that is durable and has superior survivability rates. A need further exists for a system for providing broadband communications to locations in hostile environments that utilizes existing hardware and cabling known to withstand harsh conditions.